


Dear Dean

by StoryQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroad Deals, Dark, Hellhounds, M/M, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean received a letter....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dean

There is never a good way to start a letter to someone when the whole point of the letter is to say that your brother is dead. Well, I guess I’ve said it now. Dean, Sam is dead. Dead as a doornail. Dead as a dodo. In a suit. In a box. In the ground. Wooden cross I tied together sticking in the ground above his head. Can’t put it any simpler, Dean; your brother is well and truly dead.

I did try talking with the angels. Some of them laughed- probably since you and your brother tried to kill them at one point or another- and others sighed and said “oh well.” I think it might have something to do with Sam being the Devil’s vessel, and all that shit, so they’re afraid that if they resurrect him, little old Luci will hop up his arse and ride him round ‘til the world ends.

The demons are just as supporting as the angels. I met that one you mentioned: Crowley, I think his name was. He said my soul wasn’t work the effort (that bastard…) I don’t know how many crossroad’s I’ve tried, but the one I tried yesterday must have been the two-hundredth at least.

I am trying, Dean. I am.

I asked a few vampires, but they didn’t know. Same with the shifters and the ghouls and the spirits. Apparently the fairies know a way, but I really don’t want to get into that shit. I had enough of fairies when that one down in Texas put be under that lust spell- bloody Hell, sorry you had to see me go through that. (Seriously, dude, sorry… I hope the mental image of me humping that chair has been erased from your memory…. Oh, wait, I’ve probably just made you remember it now…)

Bess has been helping me as well. No one in my pack know anything about resurrecting Sam. See, he’s a funny one. He’s not quite human- don’t lie, Dean, you know he’s different- and he’s not quite monster. I did think of biting him before he died, you know, turn him into a monster, because at least we know how to bring a werewolf back to life. Tricky business, a bit of sacrificial burning shit, but it would be worth it to see Sam walking and talking again. But he died so quickly. It was horrible. It was just like, one minute he was stood there, aiming his gun at where the hellhound was, and the next he was on the floor, his guts being dragged across the room, and the light just blew out behind his eyes. Gone.

Oh, ignore that last part. Bess has just told me that what I just said is probably not a good thing to write in a condolence letter… I would cross it all out, but, you know, if this pen runs out, where am I gonna find a new pen? Pens never work nowadays…

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Sam is dead- no doubt about that- and that I’m working on trying to bring him back. Don’t worry too much; he’s a Winchester, you guys always come back to life…….. Except your mother…. and your father…. but, hey, your grandparents came back, right? Henry Campbe—- Ah, yeah, he’s not a Winchester….

Huh…..

Well, yep, Sam’s not coming back! Sorry!

You can try. I mean, I don’t know if your angel boyfriend has anything up his sleeve, well, apart from an angel blade. And Dean, before you go off on a rant about the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing, Charlie was the one who told me you two were together. She has a thing called a ‘Gaydar’, or something, so yeah, you’re under her gaydar, and she knows about your job as a babysitter and you sharing a hot slice of pizza with Cas, if you catch my drift….

Anyway, I better go. Good luck with the whole trying to save the world without your brother. I did try to save him; I promise. It’s hard to tackle hellhounds when you don’t even know what Sam sold his soul for. I mean, what happened ten years ago that he would sell his soul for anyway?

Ah, wait, yeah, that’s it…Ten years ago was when he was trying to stop you from going to Hell, after you sold your soul to save him… Huh, guess he must have soul his soul to bring you back…

Anyway, gotta go. Again, sorry for you loss….

\- Garth F IV

-

-

-

Sam is Dead.

Cas is gone.

I know what Sam sold his soul for. He wanted an angel to watch over me. It’s all gone now.

Don’t write again; you won’t get an answer.

\- D


End file.
